<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go by PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126339">Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil'>PetitOrteil (CamaradeCactus)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soundtrack [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord: Poulécriture, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Dialogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/PetitOrteil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaru appréciait le calme et la solitude de sa vie, mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un... ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqours Ensemble &amp; Kunikida Hanamaru, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soundtrack [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poulécriture</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2aCe7FRp7HE<br/>je suis vraiment amoureuse de hanamaru</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hanamaru n'avait jamais trop eu l'habitude de sortir. Elle préférait rester chez elle pour lire un livre tranquillement dans sa chambre, ou alors aller à la bibliothèque. Les rares fois où elle sortait, c'était soit par pure obligation, soit tout simplement pour trouver un nouveau coin où lire. Elle appréciait le calme et la solitude de sa vie, mais elle avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Qu'il lui manquait quelqu'un... ?</p><p>Puis, Chika avait commencé à former Aqours. Hanamaru n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle les rejoindrait un jour. Elle voulait juste faire plaisir à Ruby, elle voulait simplement aider son amie, la pousser à réaliser son rêve et s'assurer que sa timidité ne la bloque pas et qu'elle ne regretterait pas de ne pas s'être lancée. Mais, elle l'avait vite appris, Chika savait se montrer très persuasive. Elle et les autres membres d'Aqours l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts, elles l'avaient soutenue, l'avaient encouragée à s'ouvrir à elles.</p><p>Hanamaru avait toujours pensé que son envie de découvrir des choses, de s'ouvrir au monde, venait de tous les clichés qu'elle voyait sans cesse dans les livres qu'elle lisait. L'amitié était bien évidemment quelque chose de fantastique et elle chérissait son amitié avec Ruby, certes, mais les descriptions laissaient toujours sous-entendre que c'était bien plus que ça.</p><p>En rejoignant Aqours, en apprenant à donner le meilleur d'elle-même, en passant du temps avec toutes ces filles fantastiques, Hanamaru avaient compris que toutes ces descriptions n'étaient pas du tout exagérées. Elle avait appris à dire ce qu'elle pensait sans hésiter, à s'affirmer, à s'amuser et à <em>aimer</em>. L'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Aqours était bien la preuve qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle avait appris tout au long de cette année, et c'était un sentiment si fort qu'elle savait qu'aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>